


Let me show you what you've been missing

by girafe13



Series: Band of Brothers prompts [10]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, PWP, Party, bathroom blowjobs, club, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 01:57:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11567928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girafe13/pseuds/girafe13
Summary: Written for the "best friend’s younger sibling who suddenly got hot sex" prompt on tumblr----When he picks his outfit for the night, Buck gives a little more attention and finally decides on a blue shirt that brings out his eyes. He smiles at himself in the mirror, then smacks a hand on his face. A cute grin and soft, brown eyes make their way into his mind, and Buck sighs.“Stupid,” he murmurs, and grabs his keys before running out the door.





	Let me show you what you've been missing

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you anon, for making me sin in the best way possible amen   
> Title is from "Desire", from Years and years
> 
> English is not my first language  
> Enjoy!!

 

 

 

 

 

Buck is not a big fan of clubs. He always gets some beer spilled on him, his feet hurt like hell when he returns home, and he only truly enjoys himself when he’s on the dancefloor, sweating and messing around with his friends to some good old throwbacks. Usually, though, Buck prefers bars where he can sit down properly and have a real conversation, play darts and have a few drinks without anyone rubbing on him. 

On this particular night, it’s Dick, of all people, that convince him to go out. 

“It’s to celebrate Nix’s graduation,” Dick argues on the phone. “He would love for you to come with us,” he adds. 

Buck huffs a laugh. “Admit it, you just don’t want to go alone,” he says, sprawled on his couch. 

He muted the television but is still watching the game on the screen, focusing on the quarterback's play. 

“You got me, Buck” admits Dick, sighing. “Nixon invited a bunch of party animals, and I need an old grump like me to keep me company while they go and get their butts in trouble.”

Buck smiles. “Who will be there?”

Dick hums. “Luz, for sure… Toye, Guarnere, Babe… Also Skip and Muck… Oh, and you wouldn’t believe who else.” 

Buck mouths a swear when one of the players drops the football and slips on it. “No, who?” he asks absentmindedly when he’s taken a big breath through his nose to calm himself. 

“My little brother, Don.”

Buck suddenly forgets all about the game. “What?” he asks, his heart missing a beat. “Isn’t he, like… Twelve?” 

Dick starts laughing. “Nah, little brother is all grown up now. Halfway through college, and everything. Nix though it would be a good idea for him to come out and have fun. The poor kid hasn’t gone out since he entered his internship program last year.”

Buck nods. “That’s why I never see him anymore. Used to be our shadow, that kid.”

When Dick answers, Buck can practically see his smile through  his voice. “Yeah… He’s a good kid. Deserves a night out. So, I’ll see you there?. 

Buck thinks about it for a grand total of three seconds before making up his mind. “Sure, sounds fun,” he says, trying to focus back on the game, but failing. 

When he picks his outfit for the night, Buck gives a little more attention and finally decides on a blue shirt that brings out his eyes. He smiles at himself in the mirror, then smacks a hand on his face. A cute smile and soft, brown eyes make their way into his mind, and Buck sighs.

“Stupid,” he murmurs, and grabs his keys before running out the door. 

 

* * *

 

The club is  _ packed _ , and Buck has trouble getting to his friends. He can spot them as soon as he enters, even though the place is super dark and crowded. Who else would be drinking body shots off of Penkala none other than Skip at only two past midnight. Luz is right beside Toye, dancing ridiculously, trying to make his boyfriend move a little bit more than his usual foot tapping. The others are enjoying themselves, casually sipping at their drinks, dancing or nodding their heads to the beat. Buck is already sweaty and feels dizzy with all the people around, but he tries to focus on his friends as he makes his way through the dancefloor.    
  


Buck arrives by Nixon and clasps a hand on his shoulder, offering a thumbs up, as any attempts at shouting would be ludicrous in a place like this. Nixon is completely drunk already and talking with Dick and another guy, who Buck can’t recognize with all the flashing lights. He smiles at his friends as they greet him with loud cheers and taps on the back. Luz appears from nowhere with a beer that he offers to Buck. He gladly accepts it, swallowing a long gulp before turning his attention to Dick. He sits just besides his friend as Nixon gets dragged out on the dancefloor by Penkala and Luz. Dick rolls his eyes, but he’s smiling, and turns to Buck. 

_ “Thank you for coming,”  _ he mouths, and Buck nods, raising his beer. 

Buck looks around to his friends, dancing and laughing, the crazy lights reflecting on their faces, the beat of the music reverberating into Buck’s bones. The bass is so strong, Buck can almost feel his teeth clatter with the sheer force of it. Buck feels like he’s going to enjoy tonight, against all odds, even though he knows he’ll get home early. He has work tomorrow, and he doesn’t want to be completely hungover in the morning. He gets another beer, finishing his first one rather quickly, and accepting a few shots from Babe. By the time he’s nursing his third beer, he’s got a pleasant buzz under his skin. He decides it's time to stop drinking and goes back to Dick, smiling at him before sitting down. 

Still, as he turns towards Dick, his eyes catch the stranger’s silhouette he saw while arriving, and suddenly, Buck wants to get crazy,  _ stupid  _ drunk, because holy _damn_. That’s Donald Malarkey Winters. 

Dick’s little brother always followed them everywhere he went. For Buck, Don is, along with Dick, is oldest friend. Don was always there for Thanksgiving, Christmas and other important holidays, as Dick and Buck’s families were close while the boys were growing up.

Buck remembers Don as  a sweet kid, eager to please and to be accepted by his big brother’s friends, always there to help and always ready to have a great time. Buck remembers a certain fourth of July that wouldn’t have been the same without Don’s crazy shenanigans. 

It’s actually been years since he saw him, with school being crazy and at the other side of the state, and also with life in general, but seeing Don like this, right now, it’s… An out of body experience. Sure, they talked once in awhile on facebook and such, liking picture here and there, but it was not the same as when they were younger. Buck misses that easy camaraderie he always had with Don, but he figured, since he started college and everything, that Don needed to make his own friends his own age. Now, while Buck is eyeing him up and down, he’s not sure he wants to keep any distance between them. 

_ “Hi,” _ mouths Don, smiling, and Buck swears he sees something flashing in his eyes, something like surprise and some kind of smugness that Buck find frustratingly endearing. 

“ _ Hey _ ,” he mouths back, blinking as the lights flicker once more, blue, red and green, and once again blue, making Don’s hair stand out. 

Dick suddenly puts a hand on his shoulder, bringing him back into the present moment, and points the dancefloor where Nixon is beginning to lose a bit of control. Buck can see Luz whistling with his fingers and through the music he can hear the faint sound, but everything is so loud, even his own weak laugh gets lost in his ear. Buck nods, verbal communication useless once more as Dick makes his way to the dancefloor to join his boyfriend. 

Buck looks over at Don once again, amazed by the young men in front of him. The last time he saw him… God, Don had been a teenager. Now, he was a grown men, and Buck himself couldn't deny it. 

Don’s face is more mature, more defined, and Buck can see his firm jaw line, making something in his stomach drop. His hair is neatly cut, and he harbors more confidence in the way he moves, the way is shoulders are set, relaxed and open.

He looks handsome. 

Don’s wearing a tank top, showing off his -rather impressive - biceps, and has nice forearms. His jeans leave little to the imagination. They seem glued to his body, and Buck has to swallow and focus somewhere else when Don puts a hand on his thigh to get his attention. 

Buck feels heat pooling in his stomach now, and the sweat that is gathering in his neck is not from the heat of the crowded room. 

As Don smiles at him and slowly blinks up, his long eyelashes catching the lights, Don feels two things clearly: one, he wants to kiss Don, maybe take him home with him tonight and do unspeakable things with him, because  _ fuck _ , how could someone be so handsome and pretty at the same time? 

Two, Buck feels like the worst human being on the planet. 

_ He’s your best friend’s brother, he’s your best friend’s brother, oh god- _ , he kept thinking, especially since Don’s hand hasn’t  moved from his thigh.

Buck forces himself to look at Don in the eyes. Grave mistake. The look he receives ismischievous and playful, flirty to say the least. 

Don points at the dancefloor, tugging Buck by the hand. Buck’s breath catchesa in his throat, and all he can do is nod weakly. If he didn’t go, it would look suspicious. He squared his shoulders and finished his beer in a few, quick gulps, and followed Don on the dancefloor. 

The worst part was, Buck  _ knows  _ Don already, inside and out. He knows how he takes his morning coffee, knows what makes him laugh, knows how he reacts when he loses at Mario Kart. He always found Don adorable, and couldn’t help but feel responsible for the kid, but now, seeing him after all this time, Buck realizes that he actually missed him. 

Jumping up and down as the beat got crazier, Buck gasped as Don’s hands found his hips and pulled him closer. Buck followed the movement, hypnotized, and  _ shit _ , where did this kid get all these moves?

Buck looked over his shoulder to see if Dick was looking at them, but he was too busy laughing at Luz trying to breakdance to see them. Buck, looking back at Don, seeing his eager expression, his face open and lips tugged into a small smile, decided _ to hell with everything.  _

They danced, the music pumping through their bodies, rubbing, grinding together, Don swaying his hips to the beat, and Buck trying to control his hands. 

It feels weird, because it’s  _ Don _ , the little kid that had nightmares and liked to steal Dick’s fries when they went to McDonald’s, Don who asked for help with his homework and projects later at school. Don who liked to prank Dick with Buck’s help, Don who helped when he had problems with his car that one time two years ago, Don who was always there for him, making him laugh and who is so easy to hang out with…  Don that Buck can tell anything without any fear of being judged.

But it was now also  _ Don _ , with ridiculously tight pants and lips that begged to be kissed. 

They make it through a few songs before Buck grabs Don’s collar and drags him to the bathroom. Thankfully, it is mostly empty, and all the people inside are either too drunk or they just don’t care enough to stop them. He pushes Don until they are in a small stall and Buck is kissing him hard, letting go of his restrains, feeling him up, squeezing Don’s biceps and closing the door behind them with his feet. 

The music is muffled by the bathroom door, but Buck still has his ears ringing. He can still hear Don’s panting against his lips as Don pushes back and kisses him fiercely. 

“Fuck,” Buck curses, “what the  _ hell _ .”

“Hi, Buck, it’s been awhile,” breathes out Don as he pushes his crotch right on Buck’s tight and  _ oh _ . 

Something in Buck’s chest twists, and he kisses Don’s neck, licking and leaving a hot trail there. It’s sloppy and wrong- they’re in a  _ club bathroom _ , for Christ’s sake- but Buck doesn’t care,  _ cannot  _ care right now, because the last person on the planet he thought about kissing is licking into his mouth and it feels so  _ right _ . 

“Don’t take this the wrong way, but you got stupidly hot,” Buck says while pulling back, a charming smile forming on his lips. 

Don blushes furiously in a matter of seconds. “Don’t take this the wrong way, but I’ve always had a crush on you,” he answers, looking down, biting his bottom lip. 

Buck kisses him on the cheek, and Don looks up at him, shyly smiling. “You are adorable, you know that right?” murmurs Buck in Don’s ear, chuckling when the other man shivers. 

Right after, Buck can’t keep track of time. There’s Don’s hands on his hips again, digging through his shirt, then cupping his ass. Where did he get all that confidence, Buck doesn't know, but he’s not complaining. 

Don rubs against him, hard and needy, small whimpers escaping his lips, swallowed by Buck’s hungry mouth. Finally, when Don’s tongue twists just right in his mouth, Buck feels like a door opened under his feet and he’s dropping, free falling, because,  _ damn _ , Don can kiss. 

He needs to take the upper hand. Buck hadn’t been voted most charming by basically everyone for nothing. 

He cupped Don’s jaw and slowed down the kiss, making the other man grab harder at his hips. Buck tilts Don’s head to have better access to his mouth and slowly fucks his tongue inside, tasting Don. 

“I’m going to make you come down my throat, now,” he whispers into Don’s mouth. 

Pushing Don flush on the bathroom stall’s wall, it leaves him a little more space to keel. Buck is at an awkward angle, but he doesn’t really mind, focusing rather on Don’s tight pants, undoing his belt and tugging them down, along with Don’s black boxers, to reveal a pretty cock, all flushed and hard, with small red hairs spreading to his crotch, making Buck’s mouth water. 

Don’s breath hitches as Buck lick him from base to top, looking at him under his lashes. His  hands caresses through Buck’s short blond hair, trying to get any sort of leverage, but it’s too short, so he settles on his large shoulders instead, gripping at his collar bones with his thumbs. 

“This is… Literally a fantasy come true,” laughs Don, and his voice is rough. Buck decides he likes it. 

Buck then swallows inch by inch Don’s cock in his mouth, taking the time to swallow and hollow his cheeks so that he really can  _ feel  _ him on his tongue, making his way to his throat, and only stopping when he feels he’s going to gag. Then he pulls back, sucking, a hand at the base holding firmly, and Don makes a strangled sound as his cock is released from Buck’s mouth with a wet  _ pop _ . 

Someone bangs on their door, making them both jump. “Stop fucking, some people need to pee!”

“Fuck off,” says Don, “I’ve wanted this since I was fifteen!” 

Buck laughs as he swallows down Don’s shaft once more, slowly and steadily sucking until Don, a few minutes later, is ready to come apart and begs for release. 

“Please, oh my god, Buck this feels-  _ ah _ !” whispers Don, trying to keep his voice low. 

The music covers the most of it, but Buck likes that he can still hear the wet noises coming from his mouth when he lets Don fucks his face a little, bracing himself by grabbing Don’s hips and guiding him in and out, taking him almost all the way in. 

When Don comes, his knees almost give up under him. He moans as Buck swallows him all, and licks him clean. He  smirks as Don’s face, going from completely fucked to being completely  _ shocked _ , realizing what just happened. 

“You… We… Well, I can’t believe we did  _ that _ ,” he breathes as Buck stands up and smiles at Don. 

“Oh, you’ll see. There’s a lot of things that we’ll do that you won’t believe,” he answers, already stepping out of the stall. His own cock is hard, but he can wait until he’s home.

When Don follows him, he grabs his hand and gives a quick peck on the inside of his wrist. Don still looks like he’s dreaming, and turns to say something to Buck. The music drowns most of it, but Buck still understands, and brings Don closer to him right after. 

“Go out with me,” Don asked, and while Buck kisses him, kisses his best friend’s little brother right on the dance floor as the lights flashes around them, as the music makes their pulse beat faster, and even though Buck knows it felt weird, it doesn't anymore. 

If he’s being completely honest, being with Don is actually the most natural thing in the world. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
